


In This Together

by Danger_Zone24



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, Both are covered in blood, Joe and Nicky, Joe has Nicky's sword, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Art for jhoom's story.The Old Guard Mini Bang
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Old Guard Mini Bang 2020





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts).



> Thanks to jhoom for writing the inspiration for this art.
> 
> [Read Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457232)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In This Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457232) by [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom)




End file.
